


Gonfession

by fluffandsmut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon - Manga, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, gonfession, hxh - Freeform, otp, they're so gay it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of his first ever friend prompts ex-assassin Killua to confess his true feelings for Gon, the one most precious to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonfession

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever completed fic!  
> Written 6-28-15

There Gon lay, limp and lifeless. Killua runs to his side. A streetlight shines on Gon's tattered face. The pungent smell of dried blood lingers in the night.   
Killua attempts fighting back the tears, but before he knows it he's sniffling.   
"I vow to capture and kill whoever did this to you!  
The only friend I've ever had.   
The one most precious to me..."  
Killua chokes on his words as he struggles to stop crying. His sapphire eyes shoot daggers of conviction to avenge Gon.  
Amidst his sniffling Killua admits it.   
No longer can he deny his true feelings for Gon.  
An "I love you" escapes his lips, but he's stifled by a hand on his own just as he's caressing Gon's cheek free of a single tear.  
Killua gasps. "But I thought..." his voice trails off and Gon takes the brief moment to sit up.   
Scratching the back of his head, Gon shows a genuine smile.   
Embarrassed by his asinine confession Killua's cheeks burn, revealing a scarlet pigment.   
Gon smiles in response.  
"Eh eh eh don't make fun of me. I acted impulsively is all. I didn't really mean what I said. What I meant to say was...that I love you...like a brother!"  
Gon chuckles, "I never said anything, calm down." Killua is reassured by his dearest's innocent smile.   
"Alright alright lemme help you up then." Killua crouches to lift his friend up but in no time at all Gon is already dusting himself off.   
"Ah it's okay, I'm not really hurt."  
"Huh?" Killua stares in disbelief as Gon rubs the dirt and blood from his face onto his sleeve.   
"I trust you Killua. Since the exam I always have.  
But I was just curious how you'd take it if anything ever happened..."  
"Baka! You can't just pretend die to see a person's reaction. It's sick."  
"Gomen. I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay."  
'There he goes again with his pure intentions,' Killua thinks to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a few hours earlier Gon and Leorio had been wandering Yorknew City whilst running errands, when all of a sudden the thought crossed his mind.  
Gon stopped in his tracks. "Leorio?"  
"Huh?"  
"Mm, I'm curious. Killua's being raised an assassin and all...  
Y'think he's used to those around him dying?"  
"What's made that cross your mind?"  
"I dunno. Just..."  
"Listen kid. Nothing's happening to any of us."  
After a brief pause he adds, "And in the event that anything does, I'm sure we could count on Killua being the most put together."  
"Ah, you're probably right!"  
All of a sudden Leorio leans in close to Gon's face. "But if you really want to know, then why not stage your death?"  
"Stage my death?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see. You were testing out your hypotheses at the expense of my dignity." Killua pouts.  
"Exactly!" Beaming his contagious smile, Killua can't help but break into laughter.  
The two walk side by side back to their hotel room.   
"Like a brother, huh?"  
"Urusai!"

**Author's Note:**

> ~Admin Fluff


End file.
